The present invention relates generally to a new golf stance trainer apparatus for monitoring a golfer's stance during a golf swing and for teaching a golfer to maintain an appropriate stance during such a swing.
Today, many golfers, amateur as well as professional, have a strong desire to improve their golf game. They purchase new golf clubs, gloves, golf balls, and the like, in an effort to gain an advantage over other golfers and to improve their scores. Often, however, these equipment changes do not produce a significant improvement in the golf game.
For the game of most golfers to improve, the golfer himself must be improved. Namely, the golfer must learn appropriate techniques to employ during different stages of his game. One very important technique for golfers to learn and to employ is a proper golf stance. By learning and employing a proper golf stance, a golfer can increase his accuracy and distance during all aspects of the game, thereby reducing the number of strokes needed to reach the green. Thus, utilization of a proper golf stance can lead to a significant reduction in golf scores, and to greater enjoyment of the game.
In an ideal golf stance, the golfer's spine is angled forward approximately thirty degrees from the vertical. The upper leg limbs are inclined rearwardly approximately twenty degrees from the vertical.
When the golfer is in this position, a vertical line passing approximately through the center of the triceps intersects a kneecap and a ball of the foot of the golfer. This stance forces the golfer's buttocks into a substantially sitting position, which should be assumed when the golfer addresses the ball, and should be maintained until the golfer executes his follow through after appropriately striking the ball.
If the golfer maintains the above-described stance throughout his golf swing, he can experience greater accuracy and distance in his shots. These improvements can substantially reduce his golf score, and increase his enjoyment of the game. The golf stance trainer of the present invention is intended to teach a golfer to utilize a proper golf stance.